


Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Frank Rescues Sable

by literally_no_idea



Series: Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH) Main Series [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Guns, Harm to Animals, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), SDfSH 'verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Frank takes on a white supremacist group. They’re local, but with connections to other white supremacist groups across the country and in a few other countries as well, and they’re the core group that connects all the others. Frank finds it easy enough to get into the group; he matches the profile of the kind of person that comes to these events, and he doesn’t even have to worry about concealing weapons, because everyone here has at least two pieces somewhere on their person, usually a handgun and a rifle of some kind.--please be aware of the tags. this part of the series is not necessary to read to understand the rest of the series. feel free to skip this part if it could be triggering to you. I will also not be putting any service dog facts at the end of this story so no one misses out. stay safe.





	Service Dogs for Superheroes (SDfSH): Frank Rescues Sable

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the series, or if you're new here, welcome! I promise this isn't the normal tone of this series. This is backstory as to how Frank gets Sable, but it's not needed to understand the rest of the series. Again, please mind the tags, and be safe. Otherwise, enjoy!

Frank takes on a white supremacist group. They’re local, but with connections to other white supremacist groups across the country and in a few other countries as well, and they’re the core group that connects all the others. Frank finds it easy enough to get into the group; he matches the profile of the kind of person that comes to these events, and he doesn’t even have to worry about concealing weapons, because everyone here has at least two pieces somewhere on their person, usually a handgun and a rifle of some kind.

 

Frank is at one of their underground meetings, in a dingy warehouse that’s been shut down for the last three years and hasn’t been checked on in a while; there’s graffiti on almost every square inch of the walls, broken glass and cigarette butts and empty beer cans strewn across the floor. Frank walks through the crowds of people gathered throughout the building, trying to determine who’s the leader of tonight’s party.

 

He finds the leader in a back storage room, sitting at the back of the room facing the pit that’s been created in the center. Three dogs are in the ring, one of them pinned under the other two and screaming in pain. Frank stops cold just inside the doorway, and someone in the room notices him. “Hey man, you wanna spot closer to the ring? This bitch is definitely gonna get killed.” Definitely not the right thing to say.

 

Frank slides the 9mm Beretta 92 out of his left boot, putting the bullet squarely between the man’s eyes. The man drops, and the people around him turn, already reaching for their own guns. Frank takes out the next 15 people in the room with the Beretta, ditches the empty clip and slides another one in. Everyone in the room except for the leader is dead in minutes.

 

He’s under no illusion that the room is about to be filled with armed white supremacists, but that isn’t what currently matters to him. He disarms the group leader, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him around to use as a human shield. He drags him towards the door out of the room, grabbing guns off of dead bodies as he goes, and then he waits just inside the doorway. If he stays here, he’ll have the advantage of both surprise and a concentrated point of entry.

 

Sure enough, people start to run into the room, guns at the ready, and Frank picks them off in rounds, slowly amassing a literal pile of bodies just inside the doorway. This gives him the added bonus of fear and distraction for each new wave of people that approaches and he keeps going, waiting everyone out.

 

By the time Frank’s emptied an entire clip into the group leader’s head and chest, the floor is covered in a pool of blood and Frank has to step on bodies just to reach the pit with the dogs in it. With the sudden commotion and change in events, the dogs have stopped attacking each other, and are standing around the edge of the ring, growling and whining. The dog that had been getting attacked is laying in a pool of its own blood, whimpering softly. Frank steps into the ring, kneeling down beside the bleeding dog.

 

“Come on, kid, let’s get a look at you,” Frank says, putting a gentle hand on the dog’s side. The dog flinches, and it’s all Frank can do not to empty the rest of the guns in the room into the dead bodies outside the ring. They’re dead already, Frank knows that logically, but can’t believe they would do this to a dog. He pulls out his phone and calls Jessica.

 

“Damn it, Frank, are you fucking kidding me, I just got home from saving Matt’s bitch ass, don’t tell me you did some stupid shit too.”

 

“Jones, call Romanoff. I’ve got a dog here that’s going to need a vet, and fast. I’m taking her to Stark’s place.”

 

“Shit. I’m on it. Anything else you need help with?”

 

“I’ve got two other dogs here. It was a dog fight. These dogs are going to need a place to go, but don’t bring Whiskey.”

 

“Okay, text me the address. I’ll be there in 30.”

 

Jessica hangs up, and Frank puts the phone back in his pocket, picking the wounded dog up. He carries her out to his truck, taking off his jacket and laying it across the backseat for her. He lays her down as gently as he can, gets in the front seat and drives.

 

* * *

 

Frank arrives at the tower at 1am, and JARVIS just directs him to the garage, telling him that Tony, Natasha, and the veterinary team will be down immediately. Frank’s barely parked when everyone comes rushing in, opening the back seat of the truck. “Jesus. Okay, we need to get her to the med bay. Mark, get an IV ready, Hannah, we’re going to need blood transfusions ready to go. I need anesthetics now, and Jason, set up the surgery room. Get the stretcher, let’s get her there.” The veterinarian directs the action, and Frank just stays out of the way. The veterinary team is back in the elevator with the dog in minutes, leaving Tony, Frank, and Natasha in the garage.

 

“She going to be okay?” Frank asks.

 

Tony nods. “Should be. Anita’s the best in the business. If anyone can do this, it’s her.”

 

Natasha waits with Frank in the living room on the communal floor, and they sit side by side, TV playing in the background while they drink some of Clint’s cheap beer and talk. Frank’s phone beeps at one point, and he pulls up a text from Jessica. She sent a photo of the other two dogs from the ring sitting in someone’s kitchen. “Malcolm volunteered to dogsit,” the next text says.

 

Frank sends back a ‘thank you,’ and Natasha rests her shoulder against Frank’s. “I’ll get them more permanent homes, if you’d like. I know a few people who have worked with rescues from similar situations before. They can live good lives,” she tells him and Frank turns to look at her, making eye contact.

 

“Thank you,” he says, and it’s the most sincere Natasha thinks Frank’s been with someone in a while.

 

They wait for another two hours before one of the veterinary staff, Mark, comes to talk to them. “She’ll be okay,” he says quickly when Frank stands up and starts walking towards him. “She’s going to need some very intensive care for the next few days, but she should recover completely. Dr. Garcia is amazing at what she does, and you got the dog here just in time. I don’t know where you got that dog from, and I don’t want to know either, but you saved that dog’s life. I’m glad we could help you with that. Dr. Garcia can tell you more about what you’ll need to do for the dog, but other than that, we’re done. Have a good rest of your night.”

 

The rest of the vet team leaves, and Dr. Garcia instructs them on how to take care of the dog. Dr. Garcia leaves, and Natasha turns to Frank. “Look, you’ve been awake for a while now. You can just crash here for the night, I don’t think anyone will mind. There’s an extra bedroom on my floor, if you want it.”

 

Frank shakes his head. “I’ll just go home, it’s fine.”

 

“Castle, you look like you haven’t slept in three days, and you’re bruised, bloody, and also covered in the dog’s blood, too. I think you’re allowed to just rest for once. You can even take the couch here, just get some sleep.”

 

Frank decides not to tell her that it’s actually been four days since he last slept, not three. “You're not going to give up on this, are you?”

 

Natasha shakes her head. “Not a chance. Stick around, Bucky makes breakfast most days, and he makes some of the best french toast I’ve ever had. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.” She stands, heading towards the elevator.

 

Frank grumbles for a few minutes, but finally lays down on the couch. Fine, he’ll sleep here. But then he’s going home.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Frank ends up staying for breakfast. And then he goes to visit the dog, and he spends so much time worrying over her and making sure that she’s okay that he ends up being around for lunch, too. He spends most of his time with the dog, but he also finds himself spending time with the Avengers, who stop by to check in on the dog too.

 

“So, do you want to be the one to name her?” Natasha asks from the doorway, and Frank shrugs.

 

“I don’t know what I’d call her.”

 

Natasha hums, sitting in the chair beside him, both of them watching the dog sleep on the hospital bed in front of them. (Tony had insisted on letting the dogs have hospital beds too, arguing that a cage just seemed cruel and unnecessary, especially with JARVIS able to watch over the dogs at all times.) “What about Sable? She’s got really beautiful black fur.”

 

Frank agrees with her; the dog has a dark black coat with a large splotch of white on her chest, and while she’s also currently covered in stitches and bandages, she’s still adorable. “Yeah, Sable. That works.”

 

* * *

 

Frank stays almost exclusively in Sable’s room for the next week, and Natasha decides to text Jessica, because maybe she should add him to the list. Jessica confirms that it could be a good idea, and when Sable finally is recovered enough that they stop the medications keeping her asleep, she wakes up and whines until Frank starts to pet her, so Natasha thinks this might work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be putting service dog facts at the end of this story that way those who didn't read don't miss out.
> 
> If you'd like to see other drabbles and notes related to this series, or want to talk to me about the series or anything else, you can find me on tumblr [ here ](https://servicedogsforsuperheroes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
